


There Will Always Be a Place For You

by secondlyearthsalibra



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Goodbye Sex, Half Sibling Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, kissing lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondlyearthsalibra/pseuds/secondlyearthsalibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fits into Game of Thrones Season One, Episode Two. There's obviously a moment between Jon and Robb in that episode when they say goodbye. Gave it some backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Always Be a Place For You

Jon Snow paced the godswood, inhaling the sharply cold night air. He was alone, not even his direwolf accompanied him this time, this last night in Winterfell. In the morning he would leave, probably forever, to take the Black and guard the Wall.  
As he circled around the pond, still as glass and reflecting the moon, embraced in the branches of the weirwood, he saw, leaning against the godstree, Rob, soon to be the acting Lord of Winterfell in the place of Ned Stark, their father. Rob’s dark head was turned up towards the moon, his face glowing pale under its light.  
“It’s a late hour to be out, my Lord,” he called softly. “They say if you look too long at the moon you’ll go mad.”  
Rob jumped and turned. “I feel half mad as it is, Snow. Father going to King’s Landing, the girls with him. Bran in bed with no sign that he’ll ever wake up. And you, you…” He dashed his sleeve against his face for a moment, and Jon could’ve sworn there were tears in his eyes. “You leaving us all.”  
“Am I leaving, or am I being driven out, My Lord?” John asked, not trying to start a fight but pricking Rob’s temper anyway.  
“Don’t be such a cock, Snow. I would never want you to leave. And stop calling me your Lord. Father is Lord of Winterfell. I’m just,” he shrugged his cloaked shoulders. “Playacting.”  
“Our father is the Lord of Winterfell,” Jon agreed, stepping closer. He and Rob were nearly a matched pair. Their height almost equal, shoulders the same breadth across. His hair hung inky dark in the night, while the moon still managed to highlight the red in Rob’s. “But only your mother is the Lady.”  
Rob glared at him. “I could talk to her! I could demand you stay! But you, you want to go!” He shoved Jon, making him stumble.  
“There is no place for me here!” Jon shouted, surging back at Rob till they were chest to chest, Rob’s back pressed to the godstree.  
“But there is!” Rob said back, his hand striking Jon’s chest and then resting there. “There is a place. With me.” His hand clutched Jon’s shirt while the other wrapped around his neck, pulling their faces close. Their cheeks brushed, feeling the bristles of each other’s stubble. Rob’s lips fell on Jon’s jaw, moving up to his face, his temple. Jon sighed deeply, a sigh like sinking into a warm bed at the end of a long day, and kissed Rob.  
Their lips pressed together, their bodies clutched to each other by hands fisted in each other’s clothes—and in Rob’s case, one hand fisted into the hair at the nape of Jon’s neck. The kiss was hungry, all consuming. Rob was so flush against the godstree that he hardly needed to stand, his feet jockeying for space against Jon’s.  
Jon’s tongue slid into his mouth and he moaned a little, tugging on his hair in response. Jon growled and his kiss turned into a bite, nipping down on Rob’s bottom lip until there was the metallic taste of blood being passed between their kiss. Jon’s teeth sought out the tender skin of Rob’s neck next, and Rob laughed and cursed him with another tug to his hair.  
“Stop pulling on my hair, Stark,” Jon said, his mouth very close to Rob’s ear.  
“Or what, Snow?” Rob challenged, tightening his hold on Jon’s hair.  
Jon’s tongue traced the curve of Rob’s ear, and he smiled hearing Rob groan as he sucked on his earlobe. One hand braced against the godstree, Jon’s other hand moved inside Rob’s cloak and gripped his ass, pressing their hips tight together. Rob could feel Jon’s hard cock against his own. Nearly unwilling, he rubbed himself against Jon’s cock, loosening his grip on Jon’s hair to hold their hips together. Jon’s hand kneaded his ass, squeezing in a rhythm that matched the soft sucking he was awarding on Rob’s earlobe.  
“Gods, Snow,” Rob muttered, his cock so swollen it was painful in the confines of his breeches. Jon switched to the other ear and Rob blindly fumbled at the laces of their breeches, undoing Jon’s first, and then his own. Their cocks fell out of their breeches and rubbed against each other, skin to skin; Jon’s thick and heavy and Rob’s longer, graceful like the hand that he was using to hold their cocks together. Jon’s breath was ragged as they thrusted their cocks against each other, his forehead resting on Rob’s shoulder so he could watch, transfixed. Rob guided their thrusts with his hand as he kissed Jon’s exposed heck, tasting the sweat that was gathering at his nape as his temperature rose.  
Rob’s hand moved up Jon’s shaft to the base of his cock, and then around to cup his balls. Jon’s groan was loud when Rob tugged on them. He broke away from Rob. “Take off your cloak,” he ordered.  
Rob willingly dropped his cloak, and then his shirt for good measure. Jon ran his hands down Rob’s lean chest, to the line of reddish hair that went from navel to cock. His finger outlined Rob’s navel, then slid slowly down, until his fingertips tangled in the dark hair at the base of Rob’s cock. Jon went to his knees as Rob leaned back against the godstree, the bark dry and flaking against his skin. He grabbed Rob’s breeches in both hands and pulled them down, exposing thighs, strong from years in the saddle, now white in the moonlight. His hands gripped Rob’s thighs, then slid back and took up handfuls of his firm ass. Jon pressed his face into Rob’s hipjoint, inhaling his scent, his hands kneading and lifting his cheeks. Rob’s hard cock rested against Jon’s face and he turned so he could kiss the side of it, Rob buckling at the sensation of Jon’s wet mouth.  
Jon started on Rob’s cock head, sucking it slowly into his mouth, his tongue playing against the tight stretch of skin on its underside. His lips then moved down the length of Rob’s cock, slowly, savoring every inch. Jon’s hands still massaged Rob’s ass, and he could feel his thighs shaking against the brace of his forearms. His mouth reached the root of Rob’s cock and he looked up, locking eyes with Rob, who was completely lost, eyes glazed, trembling. Rob’s hands reached back and clutched Jon’s wrists, not to stop him but to urge him on. Jon stopped for a moment to wet his hand with spit, and then went back to sucking on Rob’s cock, moving up its length at a quickening speed. Using his forearm he pushed Rob’s legs farther apart so that his hand could massage his balls, and then, sliding back, to his tight asshole. Jon played with Rob’s pucker, rubbing his wet finger in a ring at first and then finally, ensuring it was wet enough, began to slide his finger inside. Jon’s tongue danced on Rob’s cock, teasing his slit, while he crooked a finger inside his ass.  
“Gods, Snow, fuck—“ Rob cried, his knees shaking. Jon once again deepthroated Rob’s cock, as he added a second finger in Rob’s ass.  
“Gods! Snow! Jon!” Rob cried, his hips pumping forward into Jon’s mouth, and then back again onto his fingers. Jon’s other hand tightened on Rob’s cock, sliding back and forth as he licked and lathed his head. “Oh gods oh gods oh gods oh Jon.” Rob moaned, his balls tight, the pressure of Jon’s fingers pushing him towards orgasm. He pushed down against Jon’s fingers and finally felt himself unspool into an echoing orgasm, his come on Jon’s tongue and in his mouth. Rob’s knees gave out and he slid down the tree, Jon’s fingers still inside him. He collapsed into Jon’s lap, his head draped on his shoulder.  
Jon held him to his chest, his fingers slipping out of Rob so that he could embrace him. They kissed, Rob’s come still a salty taste in Jon’s mouth.  
Rob looped his arms around Jon’s neck. “I think you get better at that every time.” He kissed Jon’s forehead.  
“I always know its good if I can get you to call me Jon,” he teased, catching Rob’s chin in his hand. They kissed, eyes closed, arms wrapped around each other.  
Rob shivered a little. “Its not fair, me being naked and you with all your clothes on.”  
Jon laughed. “I’m not going to be the damn fool naked in the godswood.”  
Rob growled and started to wrestle Jon’s cloak from his body, tangling the two of them together. Jon rolled over, pinning Rob beneath him, and kicked off his boots. Rob squirmed to remove his boots and breeches still slumped at his ankles. He pulled at the waist of Jon’s shirt, tugging it up and over his head. Shirtless, his pants hanging loose around his hips, Jon leaned above Rob, kissing his face and neck. Rob ran his hands over the thick muscles of Jon’s stomach, around to his back. He used his feet to scuff down Jon’s pants, kicking them into a pile.  
With a sudden swiftness, Rob gripped Jon’s shoulders and flipped him onto his back, so that he now straddled his waist. Jon’s dark eyes glowed as he looked up at Rob, hands resting on his hips.  
Rob guided Jon’s throbbing cock towards his ass. “There will always be a place for you, Jon. Right here.” He sunk down onto Jon’s cock, the two of them groaning simultaneously.  
“Rob, Rob,” Jon muttered, in a fever of sensation as his hips moved slowly, giving Rob time to adjust and stretch. Rob’s cock was once again rock hard, jutting into the space between their bodies. Jon began to palm his cock with one hand, the other still holding Rob’s hip. Rob let out a deep sigh and began to grind on Jon’s cock, bracing himself on Jon’s thighs.  
Rob began to move faster, his breath getting heavy as he moved up and down on Jon’s cock. Jon held his thighs, helping him move, thrusting up in rhythm with him. Rob’s eyes were closed, his head thrown back in the moonlight. Jon’s hands stroked him, from thighs to hips to waist and back, and then down to his hard cock. Rob gasped as Jon pumped his cock roughly, a primal glint in his eyes. Rob was losing all control of his rhythm, his hips bucking wildly, his gasps sounding nearly like sobs.  
“That’s it, my Lord,” Jon whispered, pulling on Rob’s cock. “That’s it.”  
Rob cried out, shuddering, as he came again, this time shooting onto Jon’s stomach and chest. Jon, not giving him a minute of reprieve, sat up and Rob moaned as Jon’s cock shifted angles inside him. Jon held Rob to his chest, and he began to thrust slowly, deep into Rob. One hand rested in between Rob’s shoulders and the other held his ass. Rob’s legs wrapped around Jon’s waist, his arms around his shoulders.  
“This is your place, Jon,” Rob rasped, pressing their foreheads together, their eyes unblinking: Jon’s deep dark eyes and Rob’s that were blue like a cold sky. He kissed Jon, his mouth open and soft, eyes still wide open. “Here.”  
Rob moved slowly with Jon’s thrusts, twisting his hips a little. Jon moaned, his teeth finding Rob’s shoulder. Rob kissed the side of his face again and again, his own face buried in Jon’s curling hair. “Now, Jon Snow. Come inside me,” he whispered.  
Jon groaned, clutching Rob to him as he erupted into orgasm, both of them feeling the power of his climax deep within Rob. Rob kissed away a few tears that formed at the corners of Jon’s eyes.  
Still holding Rob, Jon laid back then rolled onto his side. They lay together in the grass beneath the godstree, Jon’s cock softening inside Rob, their arms and legs wrapped around each other.  
“Promise you’ll come back one day, Jon. I know…” Rob trailed off. “I know it can’t be forever. But come back, for a while.”  
“Shall I wait till you’re truly Lord of Winterfell, Rob, and married with a whole clan of lordlings?” Jon asked, teasing but gently. He kissed Rob’s shoulder where a bitemark glowed red.  
Rob sighed, closed his eyes. “Maybe we both should take the Black.”  
Jon shook his head. “No, Rob.” He held Rob’s face. “You will be a mighty Lord, my Lordling Rob. I look forward to the day when I can come back and see you in the seat of the North.” He leaned forward to Rob’s ear. “And bugger you all night,” he whispered.  
Rob’s laughter rang out in the godswood, dissolving into kisses between the two.  
The next morning, in the grey early light, Rob bid goodbye to his father, and sisters, and the Lannisters who would be returning to King’s Landing. The small party making their way to the Wall were in the courtyard as well.  
Rob approached Jon with a smile and a few jokes, but then that moment came, that moment of really parting.  
“Snow,” he said.  
“Stark,” Jon replied.  
They embraced, holding each other tight for just a moment, amidst the furs and leathers and scabbards. “Here,” Rob whispered before pulling away.


End file.
